There are a variety of toys on the market that perform the function of firing a missile or other projectile. Such toys may include toy guns and vehicles that can launch projectiles, such as foam darts or water.
Children often utilize these toys in the exercise of their imagination, often enacting scenes of combat or battle. Because of the simple one-step nature of these toys, however, a child may become easily bored and quickly lose interest.
Thus, a more complex mechanism for such toys may be desired to provide further engagement of a child's imagination.